Hades and Back Again
by Doppler Effect
Summary: Crack fic. Those at Camp Half-Blood didn't know what was going on with the people running around the camp, but they did know that the day had taken a turn for the strange ever since Alex Rider and some chosen dead ones decided that being dead sucked.


a/n: Something I randomly thought up while reading through some AR fanfiction. No matter how much you beg, I will not make this any longer. In fact, I will probably never touch this again. I accidentally deleted it _twice_ as it was, so I'm not happy even though I'm rewriting it anyway. The second time, it was just about finished, too. Look, I know, you probably wanted more characters from PJATO, but I was really pissed about having to write it for the _third time_, so cut me some slack. The Hades thing required me to stick it in 'crossover', although it's definitely more like normal fanfiction.

Look at me. Do I look like I own either series? Actually, don't look at me. That would make you a stalker. And you most certainly would not want to be my stalker. I know many ways to make your death painful, if you were.

* * *

><p>It had been an... interesting day, to say the least, at Camp Half-Blood.<p>

It had started with a boy being found by the edge of the camp, half-delirious. Two of the demigods had brought him in, taking pity on the kid. However, as they further entered the camp, he'd started to come to his wits. By the time they'd reached the main house he was fully aware, and they'd attracted quite the crowd of demigods, curious as to who he was.

The whole prospect of it being a relatively normal day had gone up in smoke when the god of the Underworld, Hades, had appeared. Furious as the land he ruled over, too. After some sweet talk, the boy had managed to convince Hades that it he shouldn't take it out on the people who managed to get out of his high security hellhole (literally). It wasn't anyone's fault that most of the dead people the kid had busted out of their along with himself had been soldiers of some kind. It had been even more surprising when Hades had left for his home after that.

The boy, who introduced himself as Alex, had promptly left the camp after telling them to watch for the people trying to kill each other, still smiling even after having an angry god yell at him. From a distance, they could see three adults* meet up with him outside of the camp, all of them happy to see each other.

The weirder part had happened with the weird guys running through the camp. The first one they had seen came barreling through, obviously running for his life if the expression on his face was anything to judge by. "Wolf, look, just put the gun down!" he shouted without looking over his shoulder.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to!" Wolf, apparently, roared. He was running about twenty meters behind the first person. He had a gun in one hand.

"Snake, Fox! Save me!" the first guy shouted, running to two people who were watching the events from the sidelines with amused expressions. The demigods were split between two reactions: laughing, and asking what the Hades was going on.

Snake shrugged, waving off the hysterical guy. "Eagle, you got yourself into this mess. You get yourself out of it."

"Besides, we're pissed at you, too," Ben said. "And you realize I'm not FFSAS anymore, right?"

Eagle ran behind the two, who easily slipped out of the way of the charging Wolf. Eagle let out a very unmanly "Eep!"

"_The next time you decide to go on a sugar rush in celebration because we finished a mission successfully and happen to run across something strange afterwards, DON'T get all of us killed-_" Wolf roared. He was cut off by Eagle, who was frantic to calm down the angry soldier.

"For the record, Falcon** wasn't killed! He was getting food for us before we headed back!"

"-_**Don't get us all killed because you **_**_'WANTED TO SEE WHAT THIS BUTTON WOULD DO'!_**"

* * *

><p>*Ian, John, and Helen Rider. Hey, I figured if I was bringing some people back to life, why not just do all of them? But I , sooooo I can only bring back the people I know about.<p>

**FFSAS teams are required to have four people from what I've heard. I pulled this poor guy from SamayouTamashi's story. He's Ben's replacement.

a/n:Yeah, yeah, it was bad. I know. But I don't care. I had fun writing it because it was completely crack fiction. Don't give me any flames. This would've turned out a lot better probably if my computer hadn't deleted it twice. And yes, I'm aware that the Ar characters should not have been able to see some of that stuff, but I don't care. CRACK. FICTION, people. This isn't supposed to be taken seriously.

Sorry that I'm in a grumpy mood. It's almost nine in the morning, and I started typing this at seven. I know that for a fact, actually. Add that to no sleep last night, since I stayed up reading fanfiction, and I have legitimate reasons to be grumpy. My EYE is randomly twitching from fatigue. If that's not weird, what is?


End file.
